


Earlier This Morning

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: Fluffy cuddly Luck drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was What Happens When Helen Tweets About Luck Cuddling. I'm half-kidding. Anyway, I was feeling fluffy again so y'all know what that means.

“—so anyway, it turns out I _don’t_ have work that day, so we’re still on for lunch, right?”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon shifted his phone to his other ear; what he thought would be a quick call was already—he briefly held out his phone to check the display—five minutes and twenty-two seconds. He leaned back on his pillow, resting an arm over his closed eyes.

“And don’t forget you promised you’d help me furniture shop after, lord knows I need a new sofa.”

“Mhm.” 

“The other day Sanghyuk happened to sit on the end that was totally collapsed and wouldn’t stop complaining. Don’t you think he’s been extra bratty lately?”

“Only to me.” As he spoke he felt the bed move, and a moment later a warm and comfortable weight fell onto his body, a soft nuzzling on his chest. A clean shampoo scent and a tangle of long limbs nesting themselves against him filled his senses.

“I don’t know how you put up with it sometimes. Doesn’t it hurt your pride when he just walks all over you?

“I try not to think about it. It’s just Sanghyuk after all.” 

At the sound of his name he looked up, damp brown hair hanging in his eyes, a curious smirk playing on his lips. Taekwoon lifted his arm up from his face and opened his eyes, peeking down at him. He brushed the hair away from Sanghyuk’s eyes with gentle fingers.

“Well one of these days you should fight back. He’s still your dongsaeng after all. Remember when he used to be scared of you?”

“Ah, the good old days. He was so much more manageable back then.” Sanghyuk playfully tried to bite at Taekwoon’s hand, but he was able to snatch it away in time. “The acne was sort of cute too.”

Sanghyuk looked mildly disgusted before burying his face into Taekwoon’s chest and wrapping his arms around his sides. 

“Ah, well, obviously things have changed since then. It’s Sanghyuk’s world, we’re just living in it.”

“You’re telling me.” 

Sanghyuk turned his head, making himself comfortable as he slid his hand down Taekwoon’s free arm, interlocking their fingers. Taekwoon squeezed lightly, stroking Sanghyuk’s hand with his thumb.

“Wait, Jaehwan is calling. I really hope he didn’t set his place on fire, I joked about it this morning but I should probably answer this. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Of course you will.”

“Bye~!” 

When Taekwoon lifted his phone from his ear and reached over to the bedside table to place it there, Sanghyuk sat up excitedly. 

“I’m hungry,” he pouted. “Can we get breakfast now?” Sitting there, in an oversized white button-down shirt and plaid pajama pants, he looked particularly cozy. A little silly, but cozy.

“You’re already heavy enough.”

“We can get coffee~” Sanghyuk added in a singsong voice.

Taekwoon looked up at him, regarding him quietly. “Let’s stay here a little bit longer,” he said. He straightened a pillow next to the one he was using, and Sanghyuk moved to lie beside him, facing him. 

“And then we can get breakfast?”

“And coffee.”

“And coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Okay...hey, did you really think my acne was cute?”

“Shh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also, if by any chance people are here who have also read the first part of my Flipped AU, I am planning on continuing it. Hopefully I can finish another part soon... ;A;


End file.
